gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known as the White Swords, or '''White Cloaks, '''are the royal bodyguards of The King. Supposedly the finest knights in all the Seven Kingdoms, they are sworn to protect the King and his family with their lives, obey his commands, and keep his secrets. They are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children. Current Knights of The Kingsguard and Queensguard *Lord Commander Ryman Sunglass of Driftmark *Ser Quentyn of Tarth *Ser Daeron Oakheart "The Swiftblade" *Ser Tywin Marbrand *Ser Edric Brax *Ser Flement Lefford *Ser Lenyl Sand History of the Kingsguard Timeline of the Kingsguard through the Ages Former Members Damon I Lannister (500 AC - Current) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Ulrich Dayne, "Dragonslayer" *Former Lord Commander, Ser Thaddius Lannister *Ser Steffon Swyft *Ser Daelys Velaryon Harys I Baratheon (490 AC - 500 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Jaime Florent, "The Fox" *Ser Ulrich Dayne, "Dragonslayer" *Ser Thaddius Lannister *Ser Daelys Velaryon *Ser Halfjon Umber *Ser Davie Flowers *Ser Gowen Horpe *Ser Lothar Peake Renly I Baratheon (476 AC - 490 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Olyvar Jordayne, "Featherblade" *Ser Ulrich Dayne, "Dragonslayer" *Ser Jaime Florent, "The Fox" *Ser Davie Flowers *Ser Gowen Horpe *Ser Lothar Peake *Ser Humfrey Celtigar *Ser Timon Moore *Ser Quenton Drox Orys II Baratheon (444 AC - 476 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Harys Hunt *Ser Olyvar Jordayne, "Featherblade" *Ser Humfrey Celtigar *Ser Timon Moore *Ser Quenton Drox *Ser Merlon Crakehall, "The Butcher of Bitterbridge" *Ser Orbert Swann *Ser William Baratheon, "The Fourteenth" Durran I Baratheon (442 AC - 444 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Robin Penrose *Ser Quenton Drox *Ser Merlon Crakehall, "The Butcher of Bitterbridge" *Ser Simon Beesbury *Ser Larence Snow *Ser Arson Grimm *Ser Daven Baratheon Lyonel I Baratheon (442 AC - 444 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Guncer I Sunglass of the Warrior's Sons *Former Lord Commander, Sweet Ser Lewis *Ser Timon Moore *Ser Orbert Swann *Ser William Baratheon, "The Fourteenth" *Ser Beron Piper *Ser Galtry of the Greenblood Orys I Baratheon (438 AC - 442 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Robin Penrose *Ser Orbert Swann *Ser William Baratheon, "The Fourteenth" *Ser Beron Piper *Ser Galtry of the Greenblood *Ser Daven Baratheon *Sweet Ser Lewis Trystane I Baratheon (366 AC - 438 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Robin Penrose *Former Lord Commander, Ser Ethen Egen *Former Lord Commander, Ser Addam Bar Emmon *Ser Orbert Swann *Ser William Baratheon, "The Fourteenth" *Ser Beron Piper *Ser Galtry of the Greenblood *Ser Daven Baratheon *Sweet Ser Lewis *The Fair Franklyn Farman *Ser Armend Quickriver *Ser Henly Merryweather, "The Knights of Spring" *Ser Gallard Templeton, "The Knights of Spring" *Ser Gerris Dayne, "The Knights of Spring" *Ser Pearse Tyrell, "The Red Rose" *Brave Ben Fields *Ser Walder Plumm Davos I Baratheon (340 AC - 366 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Richard Horpe *Former Lord Commander, Ser Godry Farring, "The Giantslayer" *Ser Ethen Egen *Ser Armend Quickriver *Ser Pearse Tyrell, "The Red Rose" *Brave Ben Fields *Ser Addam Bar Emmon *Ser Walder Plumm *Ser Merrell Florent] *Ser Donnel Rykker *Ser Balon Swann] *Ser Alyn Haigh] *Ser Terrance Fell *Ser Jason Buckwell Edric I Baratheon (334 AC - 340 AC) *Former Lord Commander, Ser Godry Farring, "The Giantslayer" *Ser Richard Horpe *Ser Merrell Florent] *Ser Donnel Rykker *Ser Balon Swann] *Ser Alyn Haigh] *Ser Jason Buckwell Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights Category:Meta